Remember Me Forever
by Kyuura
Summary: Bunga biru kecil menjadi awalnya. Ketika semua kenangannya yang lain memudar, hanya ada satu nama yang tak akan pernah terlupakan... Naruto
1. Chapter 1: Emphasis

Remember Me Forever

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Mashashi-san

Pair: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rate: T

WARNING: OOC, abal, typoS, plothole, dan lainnnnnnya... XD

Summary: Harga diri Uchihanya yang sangat tinggi menghalanginya, membuat kenyataan terkubur di dalamnya, hingga titik terang akhirnya tiba dari orang yang paling mengerti dirinya... Yeah, u know... xD SasuNaru's Love Story... x)

Ch 1: Emphasis

Enjoy~

Matahari mulai muncul dari ufuk timur, merayap perlahan dari batas timur cakrawala. Menyinari hari baru untuk menggantikan bulan sabit yang menghiasi malam sebelumnya. Awan-awan tipis putih bersih tampak ikut menghiasi langit biru cerah musim panas. Diiringi semakin tingginya kelembapan dan temperatur udara pagi itu.  
Seorang pemuda dengan iris sekelam malam, berkulit alabaster, berambut emo spike raven, dan berparas sempurna nampak berdecak pelan sembari mengendarai mobil sport hitamnya dengan kecepatan tidak aman bagi orang pada umumnya, melintasi jalanan kota Konoha yang nampak lenggang pagi ini. Iris onyxnya menatap datar jalanan yang di telusurinya. Mengabaikan bioritmik kehidupan pagi cerah yang di lewatinya.

Tidak lama kemudian pemuda itu mengurangi laju mobil sport yang dikendarainya seiring dengan semakin dekatnya ia dengan bangunan tinggi Konoha High, tempatnya menimba ilmu selama lebih dari 2 tahun belakangan ini. Konoha High adalah sekolah menengah atas terbaik di Konoha. Hanya anak-anak berotak cemerlang yang mampu mengikuti sistem KBM Konoha High. Sehingga tentu siswa/i nya bisa dikatakan cerdas atau pintar. Cerdas dan pintar kan berbeda. Selain itu sekolah tersebut juga tidak mempermasalahkan kelas sosial. Tidak ada stratifikasi berdasar kekayaan ataupun asal-usul keluarga, bahkan sekolah tersebut malah selalu menawarkan beasiswa bagi yang membutuhkan.

Pemuda raven tadi kini tengah memarkir mulus mobil sportnya di lapangan parkir Konoha High. Setelah mendengar bunyi alarm mobilnya berbunyi, tanda alarm menyala dan sudah terkunci, ia langsung beranjak meninggalkan lapangan parkir yang masih lenggang. Langkah kakinya yang angkuh mengalun indah di koridor sekolah. Tas selempangnya tersampir manis di bahu kiri dengan tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam saku celana seragam sekolahnya yang bermotif kotak-kotak gradasi biru hitam putih. Sementara tangannya yang lain memegang blazer sekolah yang enggan di kenakannya pagi ini. Dua kancing teratas kemejanya putihnya dibiarkan terbuka, menampakkan leher jenjang dan garis tulang selangkanya yang semakin menyempurnakan wajah stoicnya. Membuatnya bagaikan realisasi keindahan patung dewa Apollo. Sepanjang koridor semua gadis yang ada di sana menyapanya dengan suara manis centil dibuat-buat yang menurutnya menjijikkan. Gadis-gadis itu juga berbisik-bisik sambil melihatnya semakin membuatnya jengah pada mereka.

"Sasuke-kun~" panggil seorang gadis berambut bublegum seraya menghalangi jalan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Iris onyx Sasuke langsung saja memicing ke arah gadis pink-pink yang kini tengah memegangi kotak kado berpita pink juga. Bisik-bisik pun semakin riuh kala untuk entah ke sekian kalinya gadis bublegum itu berkata..

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu.. aku mohon.. jadilah pacarku?!" dalam satu tarikan nafas sambil menyodorkan kotak pink-pink tadi pada Sasuke. Yang kemudian di balas Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

Sasuke's POV

Aku menatapnya tajam. Lagi-lagi menyatakan cinta, aku mulai berpikir kalau gadis-gadis itu bukan mencintaiku tapi terobsesi padaku. Malah jangan-jangan aku adalah OCD mereka. Apa gadis ini lupa aturanku, atau terlalu percaya diri? Tanpa pikir dua kali aku angkat kakiku melewatinya dalam diam, dengan sengaja ku tabrak sedikit bahunya. Langkahku tetap angkuh seperti khas Uchiha biasanya, kuabaikan fansgirl lain yang tersenyum senang akan ditolaknya pink tadi, dan mencoba menarik perhatianku. Bodohnya mereka, bukannya sudah ku ungkapkan lewat tanggapanku kepada setiap usaha mereka selama ini yang pasti selalu dingin. Bukannya mereka sendiri yang memberi ku 'gelar' The Ice Prince... Harus kuakui The Ice Prince memanglah sangat cocok dengan diriku, aku memang membeku karna tidak bisa memiliki 'matahari'ku sendiri. Hatiku beku sejak aku menemukannya tapi tak bisa memilikinya. Dadaku sesak saat iris sapphirenya hanya menatapku dengan kilat kebencian dan jengah? entahlah, aku tak suka berlama-lama menatap irisnya yang seperti itu. Membuatku merasa seperti pengecut.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya aku sampai di loker, ku masukkan kunciku pada loker bernomor 237 milikku. Apa kalian juga menyadarinya? Yeah, nomor lokerku adalah tanggal lahirku sendiri, tepat hari ini. Kuputar kuncinya searah jarum jam hingga terdengar bunyi 'Cklek' pelan, tanda kunci terbuka. Masih dengan wajah stoicku, kuabaikan gadis-gadis di sekitar area itu yang sesekali tapi sering melirikku, kubuka lokerku dan...

Srekkk

Luapan kertas berbagai warna keluar dari lokerku dan jatuh menerpaku, membanjiri sekaligus kini mengubur kakiku dalam 'longsor' kertas itu. Kertas-kertas itu adalah surat-surat dari fansgirlku. Isinya tentu kalian tahu, ucapan selamat ulang tahun sekaligus pernyataan cinta memaksa, ajakan dinner, dan hal-hal semacam itu lainnya. Hal ini memang biasa bagiku, lokerku akan penuh surat seperti ini setiap event tertentu. Ulang tahun, tahun baru, natal, awal musim, festival, dan lainnya.

Iris malamku tetap menatap ke dalam lokerku, mengambil buku yang akan kubutuhkan nanti. Dapat kudengar desahan kecewa pelan dari beberapa gadis yang tak bisa menahan reaksinya hingga aku pergi. Namun desahan kecewa itu kini hilang digantikan kesunyian, aku tahu mereka mulai berharap padaku untuk melihat -setidaknya- surat mereka yang tumpah membanjiri lantai. Namun ku abaikan dulu hal itu, kubiarkan saja mereka melambung saat aku menatap salah satu surat dari ratusan surat itu dengan intens. Kubiarkan nafas mereka tercekat ketika ku ulurkan tangan kananku ke bawah, ke tumpukkan surat itu. Kuraih satu surat berwarna kuning yang sebagiannya tertimbun surat lain.

Dari sekian banyak warna -meski di dominasi warna pink- ku pilih kuning karna mengingatkanku pada matahariku yang belum juga tergapai olehku. Bukan tanpa alasan juga dari surat kuning lainnya, pilihanku jatuh pada surat ini. Yeah, Hiasan motif chibi Kyuubi berwarna orange dengan berbagai pose yang menghias tepi bawahnya secara horizontal lah yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan utama. Aku membuka surat itu dengan wajah stoic meski innerku sudah kebakaran karna tidak sabar. Kukeluarkan selembar kartu ucapan dari dalam surat itu dengan acuh, meski innerku menangis hingga meraung-raung akan tindakan tubuh Uchiha yang kejam pada surat dari 'matahari'ku itu. Kulihat kartu ucapan itu bertuliskan

'Jadilah lebih terang teme, aku bosan melihat muka zombiemu yang suram itu.'

Aku mendengus kecil setelah selesai membacanya, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat atau apa mengenai ulang tahunku.  
Meski begitu, tetap kusimpan di dalam saku celanaku sembari melangkah ke kelas. Kuabaikan mereka yang kini menekuk wajah sembari pura-pura sibuk dengan aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. Yeah, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada mereka berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku sambil terus mengejarku layaknya aku adalah buronan seluruh dunia seperti dulu saat tahun pertamaku di sini. Saat itu aku hruz repot-repot menghubungi ketua fansgirlku yang berambut bublegum tadi, entah siapa namanya untuk mengatakan keberatanku dan memintanya lebih berkelas dalam hal itu. Saat itu bahkan aku harus mengancam akan pindah sekolah ke luar negeri hanya agar mereka lebih 'manusiawi'. Tapi setidaknya kini mereka tidak lagi menggangguku secara langsung.  
Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas XII-1, kelasku yang selalu di anggap kelas terbaik di sekolah ini. Terbaik karna ada aku sebagai salah satu penghuninya.

Ku geser pelan pintunya, dan melenggang masuk dengan langkah angkuh yang bagi fansgirl ku merupakan langkah menawan.  
Hingga saat aku baru berniat menggeser pintu agar tertutup kembali kurasakan tubuhku yang sudah setengah berbalik menghadap pintu tertabrak -atau ditabrak- oleh seseorang dari luar kelas dengan kuat. Kami limbung dan terjatuh dengan orang itu menindihku. Mataku terpejam merasakan sakit yang mendera punggungku. Aroma citrus yang sangat ku kenal meski tak pernah bisa ku nikmati dengan tenang langsung menyeruak penciumanku.

"ukh/itt.. ittai~" erang kami pelan bersamaan. Mendengar suaranya entah kenapa hatiku menghangat, euforia yang kini kurasakan mengingatkanku padanya. Eh? Tunggu! Aroma ini? suara ini? Naruto?

Ku buka perlahan kelopak mata alabasterku, dan warna pirang dari surai honey blondenya menyambutku. Sesuai dugaanku, memang tidak ada orang lain yang menghangatkan hatiku selain Naruto -dan ibunya mungkin-.

"Menyingkir dariku dobe" ujarku datar.

» Kyuura  
.

Normal POV

Dengan kelewat ceria seorang gadis bersuarai honey blonde panjang berjalan -sesekali melompat dan berlari- menuju ke sekolahnya. Senyum cerah tak henti-hentinya terukir di wajah manisnya. Iris sapphirenya menyaingi biru cerah yang menyelimuti langit pagi ini. Kulit tannya yang sewarna karamel nampak berkilau dan sangat kontras dengan kilau matahari yang menyinarinya.

"Ohayou Naru-chan" sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Ohayou Ayame-san~" balas Naruto masih dengan cerianya. Ayame mengulum senyum hangat melihat betapa cerianya Naruto pagi ini sambil berlalu. Naruto kembali berjalan dengan langkah ringannya. Beberapa kali -tapi sering- ia menyapa orang-orang yang dijumpainya di perjalanan. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja ke sekolah dengan bus umum yang melewati sekolahnya, mengingat jarak apartementnya dengan sekolah cukup jauh. Tapi mengingat ia yatim piatu yang harus membiayai hidupnya sendiri dan juga karna sekarang sudah masuk tengah menjelang akhir bulan yang berarti masih ada cukup lama waktu hingga ia bisa menerima uang dari berbagai pekerjaan yang di lakukannya. Maka ia mengambil langkah bijak dengan berjalan kaki ke sekolah. #Halah!?  
Setelah 20 menit berjalan, Naruto sampai di Konoha High, tempatnya menimba ilmu.

"Haii Naru-chan~" sapa Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan chan Kiba." ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang wajah dari Kiba, menuai kekeh pelan dari Kiba.

"Oh, ayolah Naru-chan, di luar sekolah banyak yang memanggilmu begitu kan?" tanggap Kiba santai. Naruto merengut dan menggerutu pelan. Kini mereka berdua berjalan bersama.

"Sudahlah Naru-chan, lagipula itu terdengar manis, kau tau?!" goda Kiba sambil merangkul Naruto. Sukses membuat Naruto mengerlingkan matanya jengah. Namun setelahnya keduanya tetap larut dalam obrolan ringan yang kadang topiknya aneh dan tidak penting.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Naruto pada pria berambut coklat di ikat tinggi yang tengah berdiri di depan salah satu loker.

"Eh? Hei?!" seru Kiba saat menyadari Naruto sudah berlari kecil meninggalkannya.

"Shikamaru.. kau sudah mengerjakan pr sejarah jepang?" tanya Naruto setelah ia sampai di samping pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Shikamaru itu. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menguap sambil mengambil beberapa buku dari lokernya yang terbuka.

"Haii puppy." sapa Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Naruto, yang di sambut dengan berbinar oleh Naruto.

"Eh? puppy?" beo Naruto menatap bingung Shikamaru yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya.

Srettt

Kiba merebut buku pr Shikamaru dari tangan Naruto yang masih belum memahami maksud Shikamaru tadi.

"Heiii, kau! Kiba! Aku yang pinjam, Sialan!" seru Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Kiba yang merampas buku pr Shikamaru darinya. Kini ia tau apa maksud 'puppy' dari Shikamaru tadi. Bukankah memang tidak ada orang lain yang di panggil 'puppy' oleh Shikamaru selain Kiba. Naruto terus merutuk kebodohannya sendiri sambil mengejar Kiba yang masih berlari cukup jauh di depannya sambil terus tergelak. Membuat Naruto semakin geram.

"Hhahaha... Itu hukuman karna meninggalkanku demi pr Shikamaru tadi." ucap Kiba saat menoleh ke belakang untuk mengejek Naruto di sela gelak dan larinya.

BUG!

BRUK!

Ouch

Sayangnya dewi Fortuna masih tidur pagi ini sehingga Kiba dengan mulus menabrak seseorang saat berbelok di koridor, dan mengakibatkan dirinya terjatuh dengan pantat mencium lantai terlebih dahulu.  
Segera saja Naruto merebut buku milik Shikamaru tadi dari tangan Kiba yang lengah.

"Hhahhaha.. hhaha..." gelak Naruto berhasil mendapat kembali buku pr Shikamaru yang sempat di jarah Kiba beberapa saat yang lalu sambil berlari meninggalkan Kiba yang masih terduduk dan menatapnya dengan geram. Sebelum kemudian kembali mengejar Naruto, dan acara dikejar-mengejar pagi di koridor pun berlanjut.. =.=a

Naruto's POV

Haha.. Memang dia kira bisa mengalahkanku apa? Huh.. jangan berharap.. Namikaze Naruto tidak mungkin kalah dari puppy.. Hahaha.  
Terus kulangkahkan kakiku secepat yang aku bisa. Masih bisa kudengar berbagai umpatan dan cacian Kiba terhadapku. Membuatku kesulitan menahan tawaku sendiri.

Kuhentakkan kakiku dengan kuat, agar tumpuan saat mendorong tubuhku dalam berlari semakin kuat sehingga bisa mengurangi kekuranganku yang memiliki kaki lebih pendek dan lemah di banding kaki Kiba. Meski aku tau lambat laun aku tetap akan terkejar olehnya, tapi koridor yang juga tidak sepi karna sekarang memang tidak sepagi tadi telah menunjukkan dewi fortuna berlari bersamaku kan? Setidaknya aku tidak menabrak bahu orang lain sebanyak yang di tabrak Kiba.

Setelah berbelok, naik tangga, berbelok d ujung koridor, lari lurus menghindari bahu orang lain, dan kulihat ruang kelasku sudah dekat.

"Aku menang Kiba!" seruku saat kulihat dia menambah kecepatan larinya sambil menggeram. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Kemudian aku kembali beralih pada pintu kelasku yang ternyata sudah terbuka. Sambil menoleh dan menjulurkan lidahku, mengejek Kiba yang sudah hampir mencapaiku, aku berbelok ke dalam kelasku, bertumpu pada sebelah kakiku dan..

BUG

Kurasakan tubuhku menabrak sesuatu yang kuyakini adalah tubuh seseorang dengan kuat. Kurasakan tubuh itu reflek memelukku ketika tubuhnya terdorong jatuh karna beban tubuhku tadi, kuakui tubuhnya hangat dan sangat wangi. Aroma mint yg musk menyeruak indra penciumanku tanpa ampun.

BRUKK

Suara dentuman tubuhnya membentur lantai marmer kelas terdengar. Sedikit bersalah juga menabraknya dengan keras lalu membuatnya jatuh dengan aku menindihnya.. bagai jatuh tertimpa kucing kan? aku tidak mau jadi tangga lagipula aku tidak berat ko. Kudengar ia melenguh sakit saat jatuh dan ku lengkapi dengan rintihan saat impuls-impuls sensorik sakit dari beberapa bagian tubuhku sampai dan selesai di proses oleh otakku.

Normal POV

Sasuke menegang sesaat menyadari siapa orang yang tengah menindihnya saat itu.  
Yeah, baginya hanya ada satu orang di dunianya yang bisa membuatnya merasakan euforia aneh tapi menyenangkan yang membuatnya melambung tinggi ke angkasa sekaligus menyentaknya kembali pada ketidakmampuannya.

Hanya dia, dia yang memiliki surai pirang secerah matahari musim panas. Dia yang beriris sapphire sejernih samudera. Dia yang berkulit tan eksotis semanis madu. Dia yang selalu beraroma citrus yang memabukkannya. Dia Namikaze Naruto. Sasuke menyadari jika hipotesanya akan fisik Naruto sangat subjective, karna pada kenyataannya. Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk membelai surai pirang itu, atau menyelami iris sapphire itu, atau merasakan kulit madu itu, ataupun juga mendalami aroma itu.

"Menyingkir dariku Dobe." ujar Sasuke datar, seperti biasanya. Membiarkan hatinya mencelos dan terkubur jauh dalam dirinya.  
Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuhnya, beranjak bangun sambil menatap Sasuke sengit.

"Aku juga tidak sudi berada di sana barang sedetikpun Teme!" ungkap Naruto menohok hati Sasuke, tanpa di sadari Naruto sendiri tentunya. Sasuke harusnya terbiasa dengan umpatan Naruto kepadanya, mengingat hanya dengan bertengkar mereka melakukan 'komunikasi', tapi sayangnya tidak begitu kenyataannya.

"Padahal kau sudah berlama-lama memelukku barusan, pasti sekarang kau sudah hafal aroma tubuhku kan?!" goda Sasuke dengan seringainya yang ampuh membuat Naruto merona dan membuat semua gadis di sana pingsan karna pesona Sasuke.

Yeah, Naruto memang sudah hafal dengan aroma Sasuke sejak lama, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di tahun pertama di Konoha High, namun baru kali ini ia benar-benar bias merekam aroma tubuh Sasuke. Naruto menggeram pelan, menepis pemikirannya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu? bukannya kau yang berlama-lama memelukku tadi?!" balas Naruto berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan tidak sopan. Sasuke tersentak sesaat. Lalu memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Itu salahmu karna menabrakku Dobe."

"Salahmu karna berdiri di depan pintu Teme!"

"Salahmu karna berlari-lari Dobe."

"Salahmu karna menghalangi jalan Teme!"

"Salahmu tidak memperhatikan Dobe."

"Salahmu berdiri di sana Teme!"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi Do-be." seringai Sasuke semakin lebar seiring semakin merahnya wajah Naruto, antara karna marah dan malu.

"Grrr.. dasar zombie!"

"Hiper."

"Suram!"

"Terang."

"Es batu!"

"Matahari berjalan."

"Pucat!"

"Terbakar."

"Kaku!"

Sasuke diam kali ini, sebelah alisnya naik sedikit dan seringainya mengembang. Membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman.

"... Apa?!" sahut Naruto kaku sambil mengangkat dagunya.

"Aku tidak kaku Dobe, kau i-"

"Ekhemm!" Kiba berdehem keras, memotong ucapan Sasuke yang belum selesai dan sukses menarik perhatian keduanya. Sasuke menatap Kiba dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata kenapa-kau-mengganggu-bodoh yang di balas Kiba dengan tatapan itu-bukan-urusanku.

"Sudahlah Naru, kau masih harus menyalin pr Shikamaru kan?" ingat Kiba tanpa memutus kontak matanya dengan Sasuke.

"Ah.. Kau benar puppy! Kurenai-sensei akan menghukumku kalau tidak mengerjakan!" seru Naruto teringat akan prnya yang belum di kerjakannya.

Twicth!

Urat kemarahan muncul seketika mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku begitu kan?!" seru Kiba sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan, berniat menjitak Naruto. Namun Naruto berhasil menghindar.

"Shikamaru saja boleh! Kenapa aku tidak boleh!"  
goda Naruto tersenyum miring.

Merasa terabaikan dan jengah dengan mereka berdua -Kiba dan Naruto- maka Sasuke memutuskan melangkah ke bangkunya dengan tampang stoic kebanggaannya.

Sesampainya di bangkunya Sasuke hanya duduk tenang sambil menatap langit dari jendela kelas yang ada di samping bangkunya dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sapaannya sungguh manis Sasuke…" sindir teman sebamgku Sasuke yang memiliki rambut panjang kecoklatan dan berwajah tidak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke, Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan mengerlingkan mata jengah yang bahkan tidak di lihat si penanya karna Sasuke masih memalingkan wajahnya menghadap keluar jendela.

Dari keramaian kelasnya sayup-sayup masih dapat ia dengar Kiba dan Naruto yang masih bertengkar sambil menyalin pr. Sasuke mendesah mengingat sudah lebih dari 2 tahun tapi ia masih juga belum bisa menjangkau, mendapat, meraih, meraup, menggenggam, atau memiliki Naruto. Terserah mana kosakata yang paling tepat, karna baginya itu semua sama saja.

Miris mungkin, seorang Uchiha harusnya mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya kan? apapun, dan bagaimanapun!? Namun sepertinya Uchiha bungsu terlalu larut dalam dilemanya sendiri. Hitam dan Putih. Sayangnya ia hanya ingat 'Uchiha menghalanginya memiliki Naruto', dan melupakan kalau 'Uchiha akan membantunya memiliki Naruto'.

» Kyuura

Seorang pemuda nampak tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya yang masih basah. Kedua tangannya yang berkulit alabaster digunakannya untuk mengancingkan kemeja putih bersih yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. Namun Iris obsidiannya tidak menatap bayangan sempurna dirinya di cermin itu, melainkan menatap bayangan pemuda lain yang tertidur di atas kasur king size kamar itu. Menikmati setiap lekuk tubuh pemuda berambut merah senja yang sudah hampir 4 tahun dikejarnya.

Ironis mungkin... Seorang Uchiha Itachi yang di kejar banyak wanita sepanjang hidupnya malah jatuh bangun selama 4 tahun untuk mengejar seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Kyuubi yang bahkan selalu menolaknya dengan kasar. Tapi itu dulu, karna sudah setahun belakangan Itachi mulai mendapatkannya, menuai hasil kerja kerasnya yang berbuah manis, manis sekali. Karna kini baik hati maupun tubuh pemuda itu sudah jadi miliknya seorang.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" ujar Kyuubi tanpa membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Itachi terkekeh pelan sembari berbalik dan mendekati Kyuubi yang masih nyaman di pembaringannya.

"Apa sebegitu sejiwanya kita hingga tanpa melihat pun kau tau aku terus menatapmu dari cermin?" ucap Itachi sebelum mencium sudut bibir Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi menahan sanggahannya dan membuka setengah matanya. Mendapati Itachi yang membawa bibirnya menelusuri rahang Kyuubi dengan mencium, mengecup dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya seseduktif mungkin di sana, semakin menuai lenguhan pelan dari bibir ranum Kyuubi yang nampak sudah membengkak akibat aktifitas mereka sebelumnya.

"Sudah keriput mesum sialanhhh.. ahh.. uhh!" teguran Kyuubi berubah menjadi desahan tertahan ketika Itachi melumat cuping telinga Kyuubi tanpa ampun.

Merasa sudah mendapatkan yang diinginkannya, Itachi kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuubi yang mulai merona. Itachi menyeringai melihat Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendengus pelan.

"Cepat pulang dan urus otoutou mu yang tidak berguna itu!?" Seru Kyuubi ketus.

"Dia hanya butuh dorongan kecil Kyuu, kau tau kan?!" Itachi menyelimuti tubuh Kyuubi yang tak terbalut sehelai benang pun. Kyuubi menghela nafas sebelum kembali mempertemukan iris rubynya dengan iris onyx Uchiha sulung yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Membuat rahangnya mengeras karna menahan bibirnya yang akan melengkungkan senyuman.

"Makanya ku bilang tidak berguna. Sudahlah!? Cepat pergi sana! Aku lelah sialan!?" Ungkap Kyuubi lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya dan merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi meringkuk, membelakangi Itachi dengan selimut membalut tubuhnya sebatas hidung.

Kyuubi ingin Itachi segera pergi, ia selalu tidak suka tapi juga menginginkan keadaan ini. Di mana adrenalinnya berpacu seiring dengan semakin randomnya detak jantungnya lalu menimbulkan rasa hangat di hatinya yang selalu sukses membuatnya mengukir senyum, di sertai rasa panas nyaman yang juga timbul di pipinya yang kadang menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Yang pasti Kyuubi tidak ingin Itachi tau bahwa ia tengah berdebar dan merona sambil mengukir senyum manis hanya karna mendapati iris Itachi yang menatapnya lembut, terlebih Itachi memang sering menatapnya begitu selama ini. Dan memang hanya padanya iris onyx yang biasanya berkilat tajam, angkuh dan mengintimidasi itu bisa berubah menjadi lembut, sayang dan penuh cinta. #Halah#

Kyuubi mendengus dan menepis pemikirannya yang mulai dramatis akan Itachi, meski ia sendiri tau semua itu memang benar.

"Baiklah Kyuu-chan, kau pasti lelah setelah melakukan beberapa ronde tadi." Itachi mencium pelipis Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya diam dan berusaha terlelap. Itachi tersenyum kecil sambil menyambar vest hitamnya dan berjalan keluar. Namun tepat sebelum membuka pintu ia kembali berucap...

"Kau yakin tidak mau melakukan beberapa ronde lagi Kyuu-chan?" dengan wajah innocentnya. Twicht langsung muncul di dahi Kyuubi dan menghapus senyum tipis yang tadi sempat terukir di wajah manisnya, dengan patah-patah Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya dan mengirim deathglare paling kuatnya pada Itachi yang kini melenggang santai keluar kamarnya, pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Baru beberapa langkah dari kamar Kyuubi, Itachi yang mendengar berbagai umpatan, sumpah serapah, kata kotor, dan lainnya di lontarkan Kyuubi sambil diiringi suara benda pecah, benda jatuh, benda beradu, dan lainnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

» Kyuura

Sasuke mendesah berat tatkala dirinya menemukan segunung hadiah-hadiah dari para fansnya di depan kamarnya sore ini. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya paket hadiah itu bukannya berkurang malah semakin bertambah banyak saja. Yeah, Sasuke memang meminta mereka –fansnya- untuk mengirim hadiah ulang tahunnya ke rumahnya jika memang ingin hadiah mereka di terima dan di buka oleh Uchiha bungsu, padahal sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan Sasuke saja agar dia tidak terkubur hadiah di sekolah.

"Buang semua" perintah Sasuke pada beberapa maid yang berdiri di belakang Uchiha bungsu sambil beranjak memasuki kamarnya.

"Tapi-"

BLAM!

Suara dentuman pintu yang di tutup dengan kuat seakan menjawab sanggahan salah satu maid yang bahkan belum selesai di ucapkannya. Hancur sudah mood Sasuke yang sempat melayang tadi.

Setelah menutup -membanting tepatnya- pintu Sasuke langsung dapat melihat kamarnya yang jelas tidak kecil.  
Kamar itu bercat biru darkner di satu sisi dan putih di sisi lain, dari pintu dapat langsung terlihat satu sofa ukuran sedang yang menghadap sebuah buffet yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah TV ukuran 43 inch dan beberapa buku tebal yang terlihat penting. Semakin ke dalam akan terlihat sebuah kasur king size rapi berbedcover biru gelap dengan aksen biru terang dan putih, di sisi kanan dan kiri kasur terdapat meja nakas yang hanya terisi dengan lampu tidur. Kasur itu berada di belakang sofa tadi dan juga ikut menghadap TV, di sisi kirinya terdapat empat daun pintu kaca bergorden biru darkner yang menuju balkon kamarnya. Sementara di sisi kanan kasur terdapat meja belajar yang bisa di bilang berantakan dengan buku, dua buah laptop, tablet, tiga buah headphone, ipad, alat tulis, beberapa kaca mata, earphone wireless, headset, kaleng soft drink dan semua itu berserakan di atas meja belajarnya. Lalu di sampingnya terdapat dua pintu yang satu menuju kamar mandi dan satunya menuju lemari Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menaruh tas selempangnya asal di atas meja belajarnya yang sudah berantakan tanpa berniat merapikannya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke langsung menuju kamar mandi dan berniat berendam di bathtub untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang terasa penuh. Namun niatnya itu tertunda saat iris malam tak berbintangnya menangkap siluet seseorang di balkon kamarnya.  
Sasuke melipat tangan di dada sambil menyenderkan bahunya di pintu kaca tatkala ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang di ikat rapi, berperawakan sempurna, yang sangat di kenal Sasuke sebagai kakaknya berdiri membelakanginya dengan condong ke depan, bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat dan ditaruhnya pada pagar pembatas balkon kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini aniki? ini kamarku, kau tau?!" tanya Sasuke datar sembari menatap punggung kakaknya.

"Aku menunggu matahari tenggelam." jawab Itachi santai, iris malamnya tak berpaling dari matahari senja yang kini condong ke barat.

"Di balkonku?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kau keberatan?" Kali ini Itachi menengok dan menatapnya Sasuke dengan tatapan terluka di buat-buat.

"Hentikan itu." desis Sasuke tidak suka dengan tingkah kakaknya yang menurutnya sungguh unUchiha. Sasuke sungguh naif ya?

Itachi terkekeh pelan sambil kembali menatap langit senja yang mengingatkannya pada rubah kecil tercintanya sebelum kembali berucap.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu otoutou." katanya datar namun terselip kelembutan di sana.

"Hn" Sasuke berdiri di samping Itachi, ikut menyandarkan dirinya pada pagar pembatas balkon. Namun iris malam Sasuke tidak menikmati pergerakan matahari tenggelam yang memberi gradasi warna baru di langit seperti halnya Itachi. Iris onyxnya menatap lembut sebuah bunga biru di tangannya yang dipetiknya di 'danau' Naruto sebelum pulang tadi.

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab, beberapa saat ia biarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka karna ia tengah sibuk mengamati bunga di tangan adiknya lewat sudut matanya, hingga kemudian sebuah seringai mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kulihat kau masih terobsesi pada blonde itu otoutou." ujar Itachi santai.  
Sasuke menegang sesaat sebelum kemudian ia mendengus pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Kuakui ia memang manis-"

"Jangan coba-coba." potong Sasuke datar.

"Heh? Aku belum selesai otoutou." Itachi menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ingin kau menghentikan tindakanmu yang menyedihkan itu otoutou." Lanjut Itach. Sasuke memicingkan matanya pada Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu aniki." Desis Sasuke.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Itachi serius membuat Sasuke terdiam dan mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Mencintai Naruto? Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Tentu saja ia mencintainya, ia bahkan akan langsung menjawab ya dengan lantang andaikan ia bukan Uchiha dan yang bertanya bukan Uchiha juga. Sekarang ia sendiri bingung apa yang harus ia katakan, ya atau tidak? Terlebih ia tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya itu. Apa kakaknya mendukungnya atau malah menghalanginya? Tapi percuma juga, cepat atau lambat kakaknya juga akan tau kan?

"Ya" jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap Itachi.

"Apa kau akan melakukan apapun untuk memilikinya?" tanya Itachi datar.

"Memiliki bukan caraku mencintainya." ungkap Sasuke disertai senyum pahit.

"Menjauhkannya darimu juga bukan cara yang benar baka otoutou."

"Tapi itu lebih baik untuknya."

"Kau benar-benar dilema"

"Hn"

"Kau juga melankolis."

"Hn"

"Dan kau melupakan siapa dirimu otoutou."

"Melupakan? Kau pikir kenapa aku begini aniki?" ungkap Sasuke sarkastik.

"Karna kau bodoh otoutou."

"Apa mak-"

"Kau hanya ingat Uchiha menghalangimu memilikinya, dan kau lupa Uchiha selalu mendapatkan yang diinginnya otoutou, kau lupa Uchiha akan membantumu memilikinya." Itachi menyeringai.

Sasuke terdiam, mencerna apa yang baru di katakan kakaknya, yang memang benar adanya.

"Apa kau tau nama bunga itu?" Itachi menatap bunga biru di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga itu.

_Flashback_  
_Sasuke menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang sebuah pohon maple yang cukup besar, iris onyxnya terpaku pada satu titik yang ada di tepi danau. Sesungguhnya ini sangat aneh bagi Sasuke sendiri, ia merasa seperti seorang stalker sekarang. Yeah, ia memang mengikuti seseorang secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi itu kan tidak di sengaja dan tidak di rencanakan. _

_Yeah, meski begitu Uchiha bungsu sendiri tidak menyesal menjadi sangat unUchiha dan menjadi stalker jika obyek stalkernya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendukung pemikirannya itu. Jaraknya dengan Naruto memang cukup jauh, sekitar 30 meter, tapi entah kenapa Naruto tetap terlihat jelas di matanya. Naruto nampak tengah duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup besar, terlindung dari terik menyengat musim panas oleh rimbunnya dedaunan pohon. _

_Danau itu adalah danau yang sama dengan danau yang ada di taman kota, hanya sisinya saja yang berbeda. Sisi danau yang sering di kunjungi Natuto adalah sisi yang masih tak terjamah dan sangat alami, dan pastinya perbedaan yang paling mencolok adalah suasananya yang jauh lebih damai -sepi- dan cara menjangkaunya yang sulit. Yeah, untuk ke sana Naruto harus berjalan kaki melewati hutan setidaknya 15 menit. Di sisi danau itu berbentuk semenanjung yang menjorok ke dalam sehingga seakan menciptakan daerah pribadi yang di batasi hutan rimbun di sekitarnya, tepian danau juga di tumbuhi rumbut dan bunga kecil berbagai warna. _

_Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto di sana, hanya duduk, menlihat kubangan air danau, memetik bunga, menulis atau menggambar, dan lainnya. Sasuke juga tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia terus membidik Naruto dengan berbagai pose dan ekspresi dengan kamera SLR beresolusi tinggi yang tadi di ambilnya dari mobilnya yang ditinggalkannya di sekolah tadi. Yeah, Uchiha bungsu yang menawan rela berlari kembali ke sekolah dengan berlari untuk mengambil kameranya lalu kembali berlari lagi ke 'danau' Naruto untuk memotretnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar berniat menjadi stalker, atau memang sudah?! Karna ini bukan pertama kalinya... Sasuke Uchiha telah melakukan lebih dari ini kepada Namikaze Naruto sejak setahun lalu tanpa sepengetahuan yang bersangkutan sendiri. Menurut Sasuke itu bukan stalker karna ia tidak mengganggu kehidupan Naruto. Hanya sedikit ingin tau lebih dari yang lain bukan suatu tindak pidana juga kan?!_

_Setelah hampir 90 menit Naruto akhirnya beranjak dari acara merilekskan pikirannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak sendirian dan di awasi meski iris sapphirenya tidak menangkap siluet orang lain pun di sana. Setelah menyimpan kembali buku 'privasi'nya ke dalam celah pohon yang disandarinya tadi ia segera melangkah pulang ke apartemen kecilnya. Setiap langkahnya santai dan ringan mengingat hari ini cafe tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu tengah melakukan renovasi sehingga pegawainya diliburkan sementara. _

_Sepeninggal Naruto, Sasuke mendekati pohon tempat Naruto bersandar tadi. Iris onyxnya bergerak-gerak memperhatikan setiap detail pohon itu. Sasuke mencari buku yang tadi di selipkan Naruto di sekitar pohon. Yeah, dengan kameranya tentu hal tadi jelas terlihat oleh iris onyx Uchiha bungsu kan?! Tak beberapa lama sebelah tangan alabasternya menjulur ke sebuah celah di pohon itu yang diyakininya adalah celah yang sama dengan celah Naruto tadi. Benar saja... ia mendapat sebuah buku dengan panjang seukuran memo mini lux, selebar kertas A5, dan setebal 1 inch. Tanpa berpikir lagi Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk membukanya. _

_Halaman pertama kosong, tidak ada apa-apa, bahkan garis pun tidak ada. Hanya kertas putih kosong yang membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi heran. Digerakkannya lagi jemari panjangnya untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya. Dan..._

_Halaman kedua kosong... Hingga halaman ke sepuluh baru ada sebuah garis meliuk-liuk yang kini kita sebut sebagai tulisan tangan. Sasuke mendengus, memang tidak salah ia memanggil Naruto 'Dobe'. Tulisan itu berbunyi 'Spring'. Hanya tulisan spring di sudut luar atas buku dan gambar chibi kartun dari dua orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah, di mana yang satu menunduk menatap ponsel dan yang satu membawa dua tumpuk kardus yang penuh barang. _

_Lihat sekilas saja Sasuke langsung tahu kalau itu gambar dirinya dan Naruto sewaktu pertama bertemu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat saat itu. Kini ia tau apa maksud dari tulisan 'Spring' Naruto. _

_Halaman selanjutnya terisi gambar yang sama tapi sudah sedikit lebih dekat. Sasuke yang jenius tentu langsung paham. Dipegangnya seluruh lembarnya, lalu dengan ibu jari yang menekannya, ia lepaskan setiap lembarnya dengan ritme cukup cepat sehingga mulai terlihat gambar tadi seakan bergerak layaknya kartun._

_Pertama nampak mereka -chibi Sasuke dan Naruto- berjalan berlawanan arah sambil tidak melihat satu sama lain, karna si emo menatap ponsel dan si twintail membawa kardus-kardus yang melebihi tinggi tubuhnya. Lalu mereka bertabrakan dan terjatuh, hingga barang-barang dalam kardus jatuh berserakan, si twintail segera memasukkan kembali barang-barang itu setelah mengaduh. Sementara si emo hanya menatap si twintail. Lalu sambil menggumam maaf si twintail mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati si emo menatapnya, membuat si twintail terpaku dan si emo memalingkan wajahnya salah tingkah. Keduanya blushing. Lalu dengan kaku si twintail menunduk melanjutkan aktifitasnya, lalu si twintail mengangkat satu kardus dan meminta bantuan si emo agar menbantu menaruh kardus satunya di atas kardus yang di bawanya. Bukannya menaruh si emo malah membantu membawakannya sambil tersenyum manis, membuat si twintail terpaku dan bersemu lagi, lalu si twintail ikut tersenyum dengan sedikit menunduk, mengakhiri kontak mata meraka. _  
_Sasuke tersenyum tipis dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi seputih porselennya. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto masih ingat dengan saat itu terlebih melakukan ini. Apakah di balik permusuhan mereka, Naruto juga masih menyukainya seperti dulu? Itulah yang terus di pikirkan Sasuke saat itu. _

_Hingga sebuah bunga kecil berwarna biru di temukannya di halaman terakhir buku menyita perhatiannya. _

_Bunga biru kecil itu cantik, diameternya sekitar 1 cm dengan 5 buah mahkota berwarna biru menyala dan warna kuning di tengahnya. Bunga itu masih terlihat segar, maka dapat di pastikan bunga ini belum lama berada di antara lembar buku itu. Sasuke memicingkan matanya mencoba membaca tiga baris kata yang di temukannya di salah satu mahkota biru bunga itu. Sasuke mengembalikan buku itu setelah memastikan tak ada yang dilewatkannya dengan seulas senyum penuh arti yang mengembang di wajah tampannya. _

_Flashback off_

Sasuke kembali menatap Itachi datar dalam diam, menunggu keterangan lebih lanjut dari kakaknya.

"Myosotis scorpioides." Lanjut Itachi.

"atau Forget me not." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Ya." jawab Itachi kembali menatap langit senja. Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Aniki?" panggil Sasuke.

"Hm"

"Maukah kau membantuku?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi terdiam sesaat, tidak biasanya adiknya yang angkuh itu minta bantuan orang lain. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke yang memasang wajah innocent sukses membuatnya menyeringai lebar.

"Pasti." Itachi menepuk kepala Sasuke penuh sayang. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Jadi apa rencanamu otoutou?" tanya Itachi masih dengan seringainya.

"Kita bicarakan di tempat lain saja, nanti ku kabari lebih lanjut."

"Baiklah."

TBC

Ch 1 baru pngenalan cerita, Ch 2 baru mulai keliatan inti crita, n Ch 3 uda keliatan inti crita.. .  
Ini ide crita.a umum, kalau ada kesamaan di ff lain ya hanya kebetulan belaka, karna Kyuura juga belum baca semua ff di fandom Naruto.. xD  
N btw crita.a ntar juga ringan, lebih ke love story.a soal.a... Hhahaha  
#killed  
Thanks for read... ^^  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
please… :D


	2. Ch 2: Begin

Remember Me Forever

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Mashashi-san

Pair: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rate: T

WARNING: OOC, abal, typoS, plothole, dan lainnnnnnya... XD

Summary: Ketika semua kenangannya yang lain memudar, hanya ada satu nama yang tak akan pernah terlupakan... Naruto

Ch 2: Begin

"Kapan itu semua di mulai?" tanya salah satu pemuda di ruangan bercat merah kelam itu sambil menatap seorang pemuda berambut emo spike raven yang nampak sibuk dengan ipad di tangannya. Beberapa pemuda lain nampak ikut mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda raven itu, menunggu jawaban.

"Akhir musim dingin." jawab pemuda raven datar.

"Akan sulit di akhir nanti, masa depan itu bercabang, ingat?" sahut salah satu pemuda, nampaknya sedikit tidak setuju dengan pemikiran awal.

"Itulah kenapa kau juga ikut, di sana lah kau harus andil." ungkap pemuda lain yang duduk di samping si raven. Iris malamnya menatap keluar jendela, di mana bulan sabit nampak menggantung di langit musim panas yang bertaburan bintang.

"Aku tidak menjamin, jika saatnya tiba... lebih baik kau sudah membuatku yakin Sasuke" ujarnya sambil menguap dan berlalu keluar ruangan.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kalian... " semua orang di ruangan itu tercekat, kecuali Sasuke dan pemuda di sampingnya. "... Terutama kau-" pemuda itu menunjuk Sasuke. "-Jangan sampai mengecewaknku." Lanjutnya datar namun menusuk.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ipadnya, membuat pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya menghela nafas.

» Kyuura

Neji menguap untuk yang ke sekian kalinya sore itu, iris lavendernya beberapa kali melirik Sasuke yang duduk di kursi kemudi, tepat di sebelahnya. Hanya untuk mendapati Sasuke menatap intens seorang gadis blonde di sebuah cafe sederhana di seberang jalan.

"Kapan ini selesai Sasuke? Aku tau kau tidak bosan tapi aku sangat bosan, kau tau?!" ujar Neji dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Hn"

"Bahkan aku sudah menguap lebih banyak dari Shikamaru." Lanjut Neji kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika di hari minggu yang bersalju, yang harusnya di habiskan dengan hal-hal menyenangkan dan hangat mungkin, malah di habiskan dengan duduk di dalam mobil tanpa aktifitas berarti dan dengan seorang zombie sebagai temanmu. Yeah, bukan Neji pastinya.

Namun Sasuke masih diam, tidak bergeming, tidak terganggu dengan gerutuan Neji. Meski ekspresinya tetap beku, namun tentu hatinya hangat. Cukup hangat hingga membuatnya menghabiskan 4 jam akhir pekannya untuk duduk di kursi kemudi salah satu mobil keluarganya hanya di temani penghangat dari mobil dan seorang teman yang jadi semakin OOC dengan terus mengeluh. Iris onyxnya tak pernah lepas dari salah seorang waitress cafe di seberang jalan yang nampak sibuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana dan mencoba apa yang mereka tawarkan? Aku butuh air hangat." tawar -rengek- Neji penuh harap. Sasuke melirik Neji sesaat.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Baru tanggal 2, kau masih punya 19 hari." Neji tersenyum tipis.

"Hn"

"Jadi?" sahut Neji meminta penjelasan atau konfirmasi?  
Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan langsung beranjak menyeberang jalan yang lenggang diikuti Neji di belakangnya.

Krincingkring!

Gemerincing lonceng dari pintu cafe, menandakan pintu di buka mengalihkan perhatian Naruto yang tengah mengantarkan pesanan ke salah satu meja. Naruto memicingkan matanya mendapati dua pangeran sekolahnya lah yang menyebabkan lonceng pintu tadi berbunyi ringan, namun ia tidak berhenti, tidak terhenyak, tidak tertegun, tidak terpaku apalagi berteriak seperti kebanyakan gadis sekolahnya jika bertemu mereka di mana saja.

Ia tidak punya alasan untuk begitu, hubungan di antara mereka yang seharmonis kucing dan tikus sangat mendukungnya untuk sebisa mungkin menarik diri sejauh mungkin dari dua pangeran es batu yang kini mengambil tempat di sudut cafe itu, jika ia tidak ingin di pecat karna memaki pelanggan tentunya.

Neji tersenyum tipis ketika akhirnya dapat membawa dirinya ke tempat yang lebih hangat dan nyaman dari jok mobil Sasuke yang di dudukinya sejak 4 jam terakhir tadi. Bukannya jok mobil Aston Martin 77 milik keluarga Sasuke tadi tidak nyaman atau bagaimana, karna ia yakin meski dengan mobil ferrari, sport, atau limo sekalipun, ia pasti akan tetap bosan dan lebih tertarik pada kursi kayu berdesain sederhana tapi indah yang ada di dalam cafe ini.

"Kau atau aku yang memanggilnya?" goda Neji setengah berbisik pada Sasuke yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Sasuke mendengus dan mengangkat setengah tangannya guna memanggil waitress cafe, menuai kekeh pelan dari pemuda bersurai panjang itu.

Tidak lama seorang waitress bersurai hitam panjang menghampiri keduanya dengan senyum ramah.

"Apa anda sudah siap memesan Tuan?" tanya waitress itu dengan nada bersahabat dan sopan.  
Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas sementara Neji balas tersenyum ramah.

"Satu caramel latte." jawab Neji. Waitress itu mengangguk sambil mencatat pesanan tersebut lalu ia menggerling ke arah Sasuke, menunggu pesanan si raven yang nampak melamun.

"Satu mochachino untuknya." Tukas Neji saat waitress itu akan memanggil Sasuke.

"Dan aku ingin si honey blonde itu yang mengantar pesanan kami." pinta Neji sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah tertawa dengan waitress lain di dekat counter. Waitress tadi mengikuti pandangan Neji yang tertuju pada Naruto lalu kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah." ujarnya sambil berlalu.  
Naruto berhenti tertawa saat seniornya menyuruhnya mengantar pesanan ke meja duo-prince-ice.

"Haruskah aku Haku-nee?" tanya Naruto dengan panik. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia bias menahan diri agar tidak memaki Uchiha bungsu nanti.

"Mereka yang meminta Naru, jadi ya... harus kau." balas waitress bersurai hitam yang bernama Haku itu ramah.

"Apa?!" Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya, jika merek yang minta maka itu berarti tanda bahaya untuknya.

"Kau pasti bisa" sahut Haku sambil menepuk pelan kepala bersurai honey blonde Naruto lembut dan berlalu.

"Damn... " desis Naruto. Ia menghela nafas sambil berjalan pelan mengantar pesanan The Ice Prince.

Sesampainya di meja 'beku' Naruto segera menaruh pesanan mereka tanpa menatap kedua penghuni meja yang diyakininya tengah menatapnya dengan seringai terukir di wajah mereka, membuatnya jadi sangat ingin memukul wajah tampan mereka sekuat tenaga.

"Terbalik Dobe." ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara ketiganya dengan suara dalam bernada datar. Neji menatap Sasuke penuh tanya dan Naruto menatap Sasuke sengit menuai kekeh pelan dari Sasuke.

"Dia yang pesan mochachino." ungkap Sasuke sambil melipat tangan di meja dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

Andai situasinya lebih mendukung pasti Naruto sudah bersemu mendapat senyum manis Sasuke. Tapi di sini Naruto terdiam sesaat, bukan karna tertegun atau lainnya tapi karna ia tengah menahan diri agar tidak memukul wajah tampan kebanggaan Sasuke itu. Ia memang masih cukup normal untuk mengakui betapa tampannya Uchiha bungsu itu.

Oh damn.. Look at his sable hair framed a handsome face with high cheekbones and dark eyes, flawless features showing an air of nobility emphasized by an aristocratic nose and pink, almost feminine lips. *author di rajam*

Naruto ingin membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke benda keras terdekat agar pikirannya kembali jalur aman. Naruto kemudian menukar kedua cangkir itu dengan senyum kaku dan rahang mengeras. Sasuke masih saja tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Neji menyeringai kecil mengetahui Sasuke hanya berbohong, semua ini ia yang pesan tentu saja ia tau jelas maksud Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya tadi sudah benar kok Naru-chan." ungkap Neji pada Naruto yang hendak beranjak. Sebelah mata Naruto berkedut kesal. Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, pura-pura tidak dengar. Namun Naruto tetap beranjak, memilih mengabaikan mereka sebelum semuanya bertambah buruk.

» Kyuura

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 15 menit lalu, sehingga kelas-kelas mulai kehilangan penghuninya. Terlebih di cuaca dingin bersalju seperti ini, murid sekolah selalu ingin cepat pulang dan mencari kehangatan. Hanya beberapa saja yang masih belum meninggalkan kelas entah karna apa. Salah satunya adalah Naruto, ia masih duduk termenung di bangkunya dengan bertopang dagu dan menatap jendela yang nampak buram.

Ia memang tidak begitu bersemangat hari ini, bukan karna hari ini Sasuke tidak berangkat. Hell!? Ia bersyukur malah, melihat 'realisasi mimpi buruk' nya setiap hari membuatnya kadang berpikir untuk berhenti sekolah. Lagipula hari ini hari sabtu, ia tidak bekerja di hari jum'at dan sabtu, jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru pulang. Salju yang terus turun juga andil dalam kurangnya semangat Naruto.

Bukannya ia tidak suka salju... bahkan menurutnya salju itu keajaiban. Well, tidak banyak benda yang per kubiknya menyimpan keping keindahan yang tidak pernah sama kan? Hanya salju. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka karna ini mengingatkannya akan kesendiriannya. Di musim dingin orang-orang ingin pulang untuk berbagi kehangatan dengan keluarga, tapi Naruto tak lagi memiliki keluarga, tidak ada yang menantinya di apartemen kecilnya. Naruto menghela nafas, melirik kelasnya yang sudah kosong.

'Mungkin aku memang harus punya pacar.' batin Naruto sambil mengemasi buku dan beberapa alat tulisnya dengan asal. Ia bukannya tidak laku, banyak teman sekolahnya yang mendekatinya. Hanya saja ia selalu menghindari mereka, karna tidak punya waktu mengurus yang seperti itu. Ia bekerja paruh waktu setiap hari, kecuali jum'at dan sabtu meski kadang juga ia gunakan untuk bekerja. Dan ia yakin tidak ada kekasih yang rela di abaikan pasangannya setiap hari.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi dengan gontai. Beberapa kali ia mengeratkan syal orange yang di pakainya. Dalam perjalanan ia sempat mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan, mengingat persediaan makanannya di rumah yang sudah menipis.

» Kyuura

Langkah tegas yang di ambilnya tidak biasa, ia melangkah dengan menghentakkan kakinya cukup kuat pada lantai marmer Rumah Sakit, seakan menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari. Seperti biasa wajah tegasnya tetap stoic khas Uchiha, dan tatapannya tetap datar namun menerawang. Beberapa kali ia menabrak bahu seseorang namun ia tidak berhenti.

Orang kepercayaannya nampak terus berbicara di belakangnya, mengikuti langkahnya. Baru 1 jam yang lalu ia masih duduk memimpin rapat di Uchiha Corp, masih dengan suasana hati tenang dan baik mungkin. Lalu sebuah berita seakan menghancurkan dunianya, menusuk hatinya yang masih berdarah. Sasuke... putra bungsunya sejak 4 tahun lalu, mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju bandara, untuk menghadiri peresmian perusahaan cabang Uchiha Corp yang baru di Hokkaido, menggantikan dirinya.

Baru 4 tahun lalu keluarganya kehilangan satu putra karna kegagalannya, dilengkapi istrinya yang jatuh sakit. Kini giliran Sasuke... Andai saja ia tidak meminta Sasuke menggantikannya, maka sekarang putranya pasti baru pulang sekolah dengan baik-baik saja.

Langkahnya melambat saat iris onyxnya mendapati putra sulungnya yang duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu, di depan ruang UGD. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Itachi. Itachi menyambut kedatangan ayahnya dengan wajah datar dan tatapan datar namun menyalahkan. Fugaku hanya diam, meski sesungguhnya ia sangat terluka, tatapan Itachi sama persis seperti 4 tahun lalu.

Tidak lama pintu ruang UGD terbuka, diikuti keluarnya seorang dokter wanita berambut blonde. Tsunade Senju. Ia juga dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha.

"Ia baik-baik saja... tangan kanannya terkilir, kepalanya sepertinya terbentur cukup keras, selebihnya ia tidak apa-apa, hanya luka luar yang jumlahnya juga tidak banyak, tapi kami belum bisa memastikan, selanjutnya kita akan tau saat ia sadar nanti." jelas Tsunade menatap kedua Uchiha.

Setelahnya Sasuke di pindahkan ke ruang ICU. Itachi tetap duduk menunggu di luar bersama Kakashi yang merupakan orang kepercayaan ayahnya. Sementara Uchiha senior menunggui Sasuke yang masih tak sadarkan diri di dalam, ia duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke, di kursi yang di sediakan.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam lembut sebelah tangan Sasuke, iris malamnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah tidur Sasuke yang nampak sangat damai, yang saat pertama tadi membuatnya tenang dan takut di waktu yang bersamaan. Tenang mendapati Sasuke tidak kesakitan. Takut karna wajah damai itu membuatnya berpikir Sasuke sudah pergi.

Raut wajah Uchiha senior tidak lagi datar dan tegas namun khawatir dan senang. Seperti yang di katakan Tsunade, Sasuke terlihat baik-baik saja, yang nampak serius hanya gips di tangan kanannya, selebihnya ia nampak seperti tengah tertidur saja.

Perlahan kelopak mata Sasuke bergerak-gerak, membuat Fugaku tercekat. Hingga dengan perlahan terbuka, lalu mengerjap sesaat. Fugaku tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya.

"Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku lembut. Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Siapa Sasuke?" balas Sasuke parau.

» Kyuura

Naruto menyisir rambut panjangnya yang masih basah dengan perlahan, ia baru saja selesai mandi. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk memotong rambut panjangnya menjadi pendek saja, mengingat rambut panjang cukup merepotkan. Dari jendela kamarnya ia dapat melihat salju masih terus berjatuhan meski hari sudah semakin gelap.

Setelahnya ia berjalan ke dapur, ia biarkan rambut panjangnya yang masih setengah basah tergerai. Ia mulai mengeluarkan apa yang ia beli dari supermarket tadi dari dalam plastiknya, yang sebenarnya hanya terdiri dari sekotak susu, sekeranjang telur, sebungkus keju, roti, selada, tomat, dan beberapa cup ramen instan.

Naruto sempat bimbang akan apa makan malamnya hari ini. Apakah memasak atau keluar? Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya ia memilih makan di luar, ramen miso paman Teuchi yang hangat -panas- mengalahkan niatnya untuk berhemat. Segera saja ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih hangat.

Tok tok tok tok!

Naruto tengah melilitkan syal di lehernya ketika pintu depan apartementnya di ketuk dengan tidak sabar.

Cklek!

Naruto membuka pintunya perlahan, mengernyit sesaat mendapati seorang pria tampan yang mengingatkannya pada Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Itachi.. Uchiha, ak-"

"Kakak Sasuke?" potong Naruto cepat. Itachi mengangguk. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, dari kabar yang ia dengar Itachi Uchiha adalah orang yang sangat cerdas dan err berbahaya.

Itachi tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau mau pergi,

" Naruto mengangguk. Itachi menarik Naruto lalu menutup pintu apartement Naruto dan langsung menyeret Naruto ke dalam mobilnya.

"Tu-tunggu Itachi-san, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!?" Naruto menyentak tangannya hingga lepas dari genggaman Itachi. Itachi berbalik dan menghela nafas melihat Naruto melipat tangan di dada menatapnya tajam.

"Dengar... " Itachi mendekati Naruto. Naruto mundur. "Sasuke kecelakaan, detailnya nanti di perjalanan." Lanjut Itachi kembali menyeret Naruto.

"Kecelakaan? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Dia hanya ingat kau." balas Itachi datar.

#Flashback

Fugaku, Itachi, Kakashi dan Tsunade nampak berdiri mengelilingi Sasuke yang setengah berbaring bersandarkan bantal di ranjangnya. Tsunade baru saja selesai memeriksa Sasuke. Fugaku memang langsung memanggil Tsunade saat mendapati ada yang salah dengan putra bungsunya. Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade lembut. Sasuke melirik Tsunade.

"Sasuke... Itukah namaku?" balas Sasuke parau. Tsunade terdiam, nampak berpikir. Itachi memicingkan mata pada Sasuke. Kakashi melirik Fugaku yang hanya diam.

"Dan siapa kalian?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil menatap orang-orang yang mengelilinginya dengan tatapan tajam.  
Tsunade melirik Fugaku dan Itachi sebelum menjawab... "Mereka keluargamu, ayah dan kakakmu Sasuke."

Fugaku mencoba tersenyum saat Sasuke menatapnya.

"Apa saja hal yang kau ingat Sasuke?" Sasuke kembali mengalihkan irisnya pada Tsunade yang angkat bicara. Ia terdiam sesaat, lalu sebelah tangannya memegang pelipisnya dan merintih pelan membuat semua yang ada di sana panik.

"Tidak Sasuke, jangan di paksakan." Tsunade berkata penuh pengertian.

"Naruto... " lirih Sasuke.

"Naruto?" beo Tsunade. Sasuke mengangkat pelan wajahnya yang tertunduk, kembali mempertemukan iris onyxnya dengan iris hazel Tsunade.

"Di mana Naruto?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

#End Flashback

Naruto mengikuti Itachi yang berjalan di depannya dengan gusar. Kini mereka sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit Konoha dan sedang menuju kamar Sasuke. Itachi sudah menceritakan mengenai keadaan Sasuke yang mungkin amnesia sementara pada juga tentang Sasuke yang hanya ingat Naruto seorang.

Ia mendesah lagi, Itachi bilang pihak Rumah Sakit sudah memeriksanya berulang kali, juga sudah mengatasi darah beku di otaknya, juga mengatasi luka kecil di pelipis kanannya. Tapi tetap saja... Sasuke tetap amnesia. Terlebih mengenai kondisinya yang hanya ingat dirinya seorang. Yang benar saja... Ia bahkan masih meragukan hal itu.

Naruto merasakan nafasnya tercekat dan wajahnya mulai memucat mendapati mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar Sasuke. Itachi membuka pintu, mempersilahkan Naruto masuk dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Naruto menelan ludah, perlahan ia melangkah masuk.

Seperti dugaannya ruang kamar Sasuke nampak luas dan terlampau mewah untuk ukuran kamar ICU rumah sakit. Ia harus mengingat betapa kayanya keluarga Uchiha sebelum berkomentar.

Di dalam kamar itu nampak dua orang pria duduk di sofa dan Sasuke yang setengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Iris onyx Sasuke menatapnya, hanya fokus padanya, ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Sasuke padanya... dan itu membuatnya berhenti melangkah, lututnya lemas dan ia ingin pergi dari sana. Itachi menepuk pelan pundak Naruto dan menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi pelan. Naruto menggeleng pelan.

Fugaku mencoba tersenyum saat Naruto tersenyum menyapa padanya dibimbing Itachi, ia tidak pernah balas tersenyum saat seseorang menyapanya dengan senyuman sebelumnya. Keadaan Sasuke membuatnya harus menanam kesan baik pada gadis blonde bernama Naruto itu. Ia kembali fokus pada Sasuke saat Itachi angkat bicara... "Apa kau mengenal gadis ini Sasuke?"

Naruto menahan nafas, dan salah tingkah. Sasuke menatapnya lagi dengan senyum manis terukir di wajahnya, membuat detak jantung Naruto menjadi random. Antara takut dan senang dan benci dan lainnya. Entahlah... Pikiran Naruto tidak fokus. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi, ia menatap Uchiha sulung tidak percaya, seakan Itachi menanyakan hal yang tabu padanya.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya... Dia Namikaze Naruto... " Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto... tidak tajam, jenaka dan lainnya. Tatapannya lebih ke lembut, dan penuh cinta? Naruto merasa jantungnya ikut berhenti, tenggorokannya kering, nafasnya berhenti seakan tidak ada lagi oksigen di sana saat Sasuke mengembangkan senyum hangat padanya, bukan seringai seperti biasanya.

"-kekasihku... " Lanjut Sasuke.

TBC

Sepertinya beberapa salah paham.. Sasuke tidak mengejar Naruto karna suatu alasan di Ch 1 kemarin.. ^^

n Trima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, mereview dan lainnya... ^^

RnR please… ^^


End file.
